


INFINITY

by annanotesxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know what else to put here, Infinity, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, This is so cute that I am embarrassed of writing it, X-Factor, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is way too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annanotesxo/pseuds/annanotesxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where only Harry and Louis auditioned for X-factor. On the day of their auditions, Louis and Harry met in the toilets. Harry then went on to win the competition as a solo artist, quickly becoming X-factor’s biggest success, but he never saw Louis again. As far as he knew, the boy just disappeared. </p><p>Five years later, Harry is about to perform on the X-factor final for the first time since the night he won it and he cannot stop thinking about the boy that he had met on that very first day that had started his career. Now he is about to find out that Louis hasn’t forgotten him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INFINITY

**Author's Note:**

> Story has nothing to do with the song in the title tbh, but I started writing because I was hyped because of the song coming out and because of the Apple Music Festival performance (and maybe because of a bottle of wine that I drank by myself while watching it… shhh), so that’s why I picked it as a title. I wrote it in the first 24h of the song coming out but didn't have an account so had to wait. Just fyi.
> 
> Literally just fluff. Such fluff. Way too cute. I almost vommed. 
> 
> Niall is Harry’s best friend and favourite guitarist.  
> Liam isn’t in it because Larry fan fiction makes him uncomfortable.  
> Zayn is probably out there somewhere, doing his thing and posting black and white selfies, who knows…
> 
> Also, I hate Gryles with a passion, but it sort of made sense to put Nick in this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Have fun!
> 
> p.s. I don’t have photoshop, don’t judge my edit too harshly haha

_‘Oops.’_

_‘Hi.’_

_‘Oops.’_

_‘Hi.’_

_‘Oops.’_

_‘Hi.’_

_‘Oops.’_

_‘Hi.’_

The words were playing in Harry’s head over and over again for days now. Even though he knew the performance was coming for a long time now, somehow it had hit him so suddenly and with such great force only recently, as the day of the final was getting closer and closer.

The image of that eighteen year old boy, all big fringe, grey cardigan, neatly ironed shirt and tie, and eyes and smile and laugh that made his mind get completely muddled up, causing him to do silly things — it was playing inside his head over and over again too.

The image of the sixteen year old, nervous kid who panicked and made the most awkward first impression ever, was both haunting him with intense, burning embarrassment, as well as making him so, so happy at the same time. The memories just wouldn’t go away. He felt completely ridiculous, because how could he, at twenty one, still be so held up by a five year old crush? But he also felt completely helpless, because no matter how much he wanted to shake it, he just couldn’t.

 

****

 

‘Okay, so it’s just after 9 a.m. and I’m here with Harry Styles—‘

‘Hello.’ Harry’s voice still sounded that sleepy kind of raspy as he chirped the word. He hadn’t done a morning show in so long and definitely couldn’t fight the frequent yawns. His hair was in a messy bun and he had this very loud, wild-patterned Christmas jumper on. It felt very cosy, which didn’t help with the sleepiness.

‘—we just played your live lounge performance of your recent single and now we’re gonna have a lil’ chat about X-factor, aren’t we?’

‘That’s right.’ Harry nodded.

‘Okay, just a reminder to all, this show is being video recorded, so you can just go on the BBC Radio One website and watch along to the livestream!’ Nick said the well rehearsed line very quickly, continuing to talk at the same speed, wide and awake, fast and excited, ’Anyway, back to business, for those who don’t know, Harry here, also known as “THE X-FACTOR’S BIGGEST SUCCESS”’ he put on the booming voice of the X-factor announcer, ‘will be joining me on your TV screens during Sunday’s final. Well, he’ll be singin’ I’ll be judgin’. How do ya feel about going back Harry? Haven’t been on that stage for five years now! Excited?’

‘Well, you know, the show was obviously a big part of my life,’ Harry started talking, his deep voice almost sounding like it was in slow motion compared to Nick’s energetic, loud chatter, ‘it was about time.’ He laughed dryly.

‘Sure was! I’m really surprised that you haven’t come back on the show sooner, quite honestly!’ Nick boomed, ‘How come it took you so long? There weren’t any secret feuds or drama or anything keeping you away, were there? Come on, spill!’ He joked, as if Harry would actually be able to say anything about it if there was something going on.

‘No, no. ‘Course not. I loved my time on the show. Contestants were great. Judges were great—‘

‘Well, they’re even better now aren’t they?’ Nick interrupted with a cackle, nudging Harry, ‘Some really great judges this year.’

‘Yeah, yeah, of course. Congratulations on the job,’ Harry replied with a small laugh.

‘Aw, thanks man. I’m blushing! Getting approval of “THE X-FACTOR’S BIGGEST SUCCESS”, I mean, it really does mean a lot. So, you reckon I’m doing an alright job?’

‘Sure, yeah.’ Harry shrugged with a smile.

‘So what’s kept you away, eh? Was there anything you didn’t want to come back to or was it just a bit weird — you know — just the idea of going back after so long?’

‘Well, yeah, it is a bit weird. But no, there isn’t anything—‘ he was going to give the standard answer, before his mind returned to the thoughts that have been causing absolute havoc inside his head, having recently been woken again and with more force than ever, when he got the news that he would be back on that X-factor stage, ‘—well, there is one thing that I always really regretted about the show, but it’s sort of more of a personal thing. I’ve never actually spoken about it before.’

‘Ooooh, anything juicy? What is it? You can’t back out now, you’ve gotta spill.’ Nick sounded even more excited, eyes bright and grin massive, ‘What happened? Why’d you regret it?’

‘Well, Nick, if you’d let me talk—‘ Harry laughed.

‘Sorry, sorry, apologies.’ Nick lifted his palms in surrender.

‘Well, it sort of happened before the show, in a way. And it’s more of something that didn’t happen, if that makes sense?’ Harry said, scrunching his face up a bit, unsure.

‘Yeah, yeah, go on.’ Nick encouraged.

‘Ok, so there was this guy—‘ Harry continued.

‘I love this story already.’

Harry sighed, ‘—there was this guy that I met before my audition. We actually met in the toilets, pretty strange, I know. So, we were both really nervous about the auditions, but I’ve heard him practicing. He was actually singing ‘Valerie’ and—‘

‘Wait a sec, is that why you chose to cover ‘Valerie’ for live lounge?’ Nick raised his eyebrows with some disbelief and plenty curiosity.

‘Come on, Nick. You’ve known me for almost five years now, you know how sentimental I can get—‘ Harry laughed, trying to play it cool, but he definitely blushed as well, as if being caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to, ‘It’s hardly surprising, really. I guess the song sort of reminded me about the start of it all, X-factor, you know?’

‘Yeah, yeah, that’s fine.’ Nick grinned, ‘So tell us more about the guy.’

‘Well, I told him not to worry, because I heard him practicing earlier, as I said, and I thought he was great. I really did. I thought he’d get right up to the finals. I honestly did. And he told me that he heard me singing as well and said that I was gonna be really big one day and asked me for an autograph.’ There were a couple ‘aww’s in the studio at that, ‘basically, the first autograph I ever signed. It was on a chewing gum wrapper because we had nothing else on us,’ Harry laughed, ‘it was a silly little thing, but I think about it so much, you know. It was sort of what gave me the confidence to go through with it all.’

‘Aw, that's beautiful Harry,’ Nick said, and the cooing noises were really getting out of hand in the studio. He then added in a sad voice, ‘so what happened?’

‘Then I never saw him again. And I still can’t believe that ’til this day, you know? And I am so angry with myself because I keep thinking stuff like, “oh, you were signing this piece of paper, why didn’t you put your number on it? it would’ve been such a perfect opportunity to just put a number on it” and I just keep kicking myself for it. I mean, I was sixteen then, so I wasn’t that smooth.’ He laughed, ‘The thought never crossed my mind then, until after, when I found out that he didn’t get through. He just disappeared and I’ve never seen him again. And I don’t know what happened either, because his audition was never on TV, so I really have no clue.’

‘Wow, now that’s a great story. I mean, it’s obviously not great that you lost touch, but it’s still a great story. I mean, that guy has to be out there somewhere, right? You never thought of asking uncle Si’ about what happened to him?’

‘Well, I did a few times, but never went through with it, because, you know, I was a sixteen year old boy who wasn’t out yet, so asking around about another guy was probably not the greatest idea.’ Harry shrugged, ‘But yeah, it’s still one of my greatest regrets. I mean, I was so sure I would see him again. I was so sure.’

‘Well, maybe it’s not too late, maybe you’ll find you mystery man.’ Nick said, turning on his excited, loud voice again, ‘Do you remember a name?’

‘Yeah,’ Harry smiled, it was pretty amazing that he still remembered it, really, ‘I think it was Louis.’

‘Louis.’ Nick repeated. ‘Well, there’s still hope Harry. There’s still hope. But now, lets hold that thought for a little bit, because we have your second performance to play and it’s the cover of ‘Valerie’, and now that we all know the story behind the song choice, it’s even better! So, here’s ‘Valerie’, covered by the lovely Harry Styles.’

As the song started playing, Harry and Nick took off their headphones, Nick asking more questions about Louis and Harry getting increasingly flustered. Getting interrogated by nosy friends wasn’t really on his agenda. Well, uncovering a five year old crush on someone he had seen for maybe five minutes wasn’t on the agenda either, but there he was.

There was some commotion among the other DJs, making the two look at them questioningly. All they could make out was ‘Twitter’ before the song ended and they were back on air.

‘Oh,’ Nick said, eyes surprised, having been told something over his headphones, ‘Okay then, Harry, apparently people are going crazy all over our twitter!’ He exclaimed to his guest. ‘I have no clue what’s going on, they’re all just saying “Harry check your mentions,” “check your mentions”. It’s mental! What’s going on?’ He was turning to the people off screen for some answers.

Harry frowned, completely confused. He pulled out his phone.

Then he saw it.

 

 

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles Do you mean this? :) or have you been splashing your pee on other boys that day too?_

 

Harry genuinely gasped, his jaw dropping comically — something that the thousands of livestream viewers probably found hilarious, but several million listeners were completely lost on. He cleared his throat, managing only an ‘um’, before he decided that it was definitely better to write and not speak right then. Nick can do all the talking. He’s good at all the talking, right? Talking’s his job, right?

Harry’s shocked expression turned into a wide, dimple showing smile as he tapped the screen of his iPhone.

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_**@** Louis_Tomlinson No fucking way! You kept it? (and I wish you hadn’t said that. that’s so embarrassing)_

 

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles Of course I did! It’s my good luck charm now :) Reminds me not to waste any opportunity. Haven’t messed up an audition since!_

_@Harry_Styles and hey, if I had to get someone's pee splashed on me, I'd much rather have your pee than his pee. :)_

_@Harry_Styles I’m glad I was stood next to you at the urinals, just so you know. :)_

 

Harry couldn’t believe any of this.

‘Guys, we’re trending in the UK!’ Nick exclaimed, ‘What’s the hashtag? Is it just Harry and Louis? What is it? That’s gotta be the fastest anything started trending. Is there a record or something? Can anyone check?’

Harry wasn’t paying attention to Nick in the slightest.

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_@Louis_Tomlinson What happened to you anyway? I was 100% sure you were going to get through!_

 

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles Nerves took over and I messed up big time :( Did a different song too. (mistake) Simon wasn’t feeling very forgiving that day._

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_@Louis_Tomlinson I remember! He gave me a no too! Very moody man haha_

_@Louis_Tomlinson I was so sure I’d see you again but you completely disappeared :(_

_@Louis_Tomlinson I even checked ALL my twitter follows for a month just in case you might’ve followed me. Is that sad?_

 

‘Okay, for the sake of those listening on the radio and not watching the livestream, Harry is now on his phone, tweeting and I don’t think we’ll be able to pull him away from that any time soon.’ Nick chuckled, ‘It’s all very exciting. Very exciting. So, if you’re on twitter, read along. If not, no worries. I’m putting a song on right now and we’ll give you an update after! Here’s Little Mix’s new tune, ‘Get Weird’!’

 

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles Not as sad as me not following you bc I was embarrassed and just checking up on everything through my sisters’ accounts…_

_@Harry_Styles Though, maybe it’s better this way. If I got through, we’d be competition and probably end up hating each other._

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_@Louis_Tomlinson Maybe. What have you been doing since then? Please tell me you’re still singing._

 

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles Well, if you took ten seconds to look at my bio, you’d know that I’m currently doing Les Misérables at West End. Just saying._

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_@Louis_Tomlinson Sorry! haha Don’t worry though, I definitely will be scrolling through the past 5 years of your life soon enough._

_@Louis_Tomlinson and I just had a look too, you’ve been in so many plays! Congrats on all the great roles. I’m so glad you’re on stage._

 

 

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles Well, as I said, I have a pretty great good luck charm :)_

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_@Louis_Tomlinson is it weird if I say I’m proud of you?_

 

L **ouis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles a bit, but I appreciate it :) thanks_

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_@Louis_Tomlinson I can’t believe this is happening! I thought I’d never get to speak to you again. How did you write back so fast?_

 

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles I was watching! Obviously. I’ve been a fan since day one, remember? :)_

 

Harry was grinning at his phone. He couldn’t really believe it. He hadn’t been this excited about anything for so long and, if he were able to see himself like all those people watching him on the livestream, he would definitely have been completely embarrassed by the intense blushing that was happening all over his face. He felt like a young teenage boy talking to his first crush.

And maybe that’s what Louis Tomlinson was — sixteen year old Harry’s first real crush — and now he was back. It took five years, five years of missing what could’ve been, but Harry could finally ask what he had wanted to ask for so long now. His thumbs hovered over the screen of his iPhone, while he mentally wrote and rewrote what he was going to tweet. Finally, he tapped the words out quickly, heart beating fast. Embarrassingly fast, he thought.

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_@Louis_Tomlinson I’d really like to see you again. You could come to the X-factor final and we could meet afterwards?_

 

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles Go back to where it all started, eh? I like it. Very poetic._

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_@Louis_Tomlinson That’s a yes then? :)_

 

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

_@Harry_Styles yes :)_

_@Harry_Styles I’ve never been asked out in front of millions of people, you know._

 

**Harry_Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_@Louis_Tomlinson I’ve never asked anyone out in front of millions of people haha I think I sort of forgot this was public. DM me?_

 

Nick was talking some nonsense in the background now. Harry couldn’t make out any of it.

 

****

 

‘Oh wow, I think I’m even more nervous than I was at sixteen, you know?’ Harry said, exhaling a deep breath. He kept messing around with the buttons on his shirt. He couldn’t stand still, his whole body was buzzing.

‘Really?’ his best friend and favourite guitarist — which was the title that he had given himself — asked, watching Harry freak out and pace in front of the mirror, ‘You’ve done venues way bigger than this, loads of times. It’s no big deal.’

‘No, Niall. It’s not about that.’ Harry snapped. He didn’t mean to snap at him, but he just wasn’t completely in control of himself at that moment. He kept taking these massive breaths, in and out, in and out, in and out, to calm himself, but it wasn’t quite working.

Niall laughed loudly, which earned him a pretty intense scowl from Harry.

‘Oh man,’ he walked up to Harry still chuckling at him, ‘this is so precious.’

‘Shut up, Irish.’ He said, eyes narrow, very unamused, completely unlike his best friend and favourite guitarist.

‘Listen, mate.’ He walked up to Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. ‘You will be perfectly fine. You like him. He likes you. Fate likes you too, apparently, so everything will be great. Calm down.’

‘I’m trying, believe me, but I’m just freaking out. Just like I did that first time. I mean, I didn’t even know how to say hello back then and then I fucking ended up splashing him with my pee instead. Please, I can’t have another disaster like that. It’s way too embarrassing.’

‘There won’t be any disaster. You just need to relax. Stop psyching yourself out.’ Niall said very seriously, but then he burst out laughing again, ‘Wait, you didn’t pee on him on purpose, did you?’

‘No. No, of course not.’ Harry frowned, ‘I don’t know, maybe a little. I wasn’t thinking.’

‘I can’t believe it.’ Niall was now laughing so hard that his eyes began watering.

‘You’re not helping!’ Harry shouted exasperated.

It took Niall a while, but finally he replied, wiping a genuine tear out of his eye, ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen you like this. You’re acting completely ridiculous. You’re a fucking multi-millionaire, world-famous, very attractive pop star with great hair and fashion sense, so pull yourself together. You might’ve been a little awkward sixteen year old back then, but you aren’t anymore. You can do this. Okay? You can do this.’

Harry was staring at him wide-eyed, seeming like he was about to object, but Niall interrupted him before he got the chonce.

‘You can do this.’ He said authoritatively.

Harry sighed, ‘I can do this.’

‘Fantastic!’ Niall grinned and patted him on the back encouragingly — except it was less of a pat and more of a way harder than necessary smack. ‘Glad we’ve got that sorted! Now get yourself ready, we’re up soon.’

‘Yeah, okay.’ Harry said. He took a few more deep breaths, gaining some more confidence, beginning to believe Niall’s words.

He can do this.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_From Lou:_

_Thought I’d say good luck :) see you soon x_

Yes. He was ready.

 

****

 

When his performance was done, he felt completely energised and he didn’t care about the rest of the show or the contestants or who won, all he cared about was—

the knock on the door of their dressing room.

Niall was the one who got to the door first.

'Hey man,’ Niall said, his words making their security guard let Louis pass him and walk into the room. As soon as he came in, Niall stretched out a hand for him to shake, ‘Niall. Harry’s best friend and favourite guitarist. Nice to meet you.’ He grinned mischievously, which Harry didn’t feel so confident about.

‘Louis.’ he simply replied, wide eyed and slightly stunned by how forward and open the blonde guy was.

Niall then patted his shoulder in a friendly, reassuring sort of way, leaning in to loudly whisper, ‘He peed on you on purpose, by the way.’

‘What the fuck Niall?’ Harry actually groaned.

Niall just howled laughing, saying a quick ‘I’ll leave you guys alone’ before swiftly leaving the room.

A silence fell in the absence of that explosive ball of sunshine that was Harry’s best friend and favourite guitarist.

‘Hi.’ Louis said quietly, with an excited, but cautious smile.

‘Hi.’ Harry grinned back, dimples wild, ‘Um, I don’t really know how to say this but— are you really nervous too?’ he asked with a shy laugh, running his fingers through his hair.

‘Oh yeah.’ Louis nodded, returning that little laugh, ‘Definitely.’

They looked at each other for a while, wide smiles and sparkling eyes, until Harry dropped his gaze quickly, blushing. Why did he have to turn into such a little kid in front of this guy? He felt so flustered. Everything felt so new somehow. He was sixteen again.

‘So, shall we go?’ Louis asked, pointing to the door.

They were going to Harry’s favourite cafe. The place, of course, should’ve been closed for a couple of hours now, but Harry, being mega famous and all, got the owners to keep it open for them. It was going to be a very simple date. Very sweet. Very perfect.

‘Yeah,’ Harry replied breathily. He grabbed his very expensive Saint Laurent jacket as quickly as he could, while Louis watched him intently. His eyes followed him all the way to the door, which Harry opened for him, gesturing for him to pass. Louis couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. How very proper, Harry was.

As soon as they came out, two security guards appeared right next to them, forcing them closer together. Their hands brushed against each other, so softly, just two fingers touching. And suddenly everything felt simple, Harry holding out his hand and Louis unquestioningly slipping his own into it, their fingers intertwining so easily, as if it was always supposed to be. They weren’t going to let each other get away again — to let this second chance go — so they held on tightly.

Harry couldn’t help noticing just how well their hands fit together. ‘I should put that in a song. Definitely need to put that in a song. In a song. Yes.’ He thought, getting wrapped up in the idea of all the songs to come.

‘What’s up?’ Louis asked, pulling Harry out of his musings. ‘You’ve got your thinking face on.’

‘Huh? I do?’ he said looking a bit lost.

‘Yeah, you do.’ Louis laughed, ‘Listen, if you’re plotting some pun, I’m outta here.’

‘No I’m not, I promise.’ Harry laughed, ‘Not this time.’

And they kept holding each other’s hands, ignoring the fact that two security guards were following them like shadows, ignoring the violent flashes of paparazzi cameras as they left the building, because that all seemed very far away somehow. It was just them and their second chance.

 

 


End file.
